Master Shredder
by jasderoanddavid5012
Summary: Shun and Ikki have been separated for eight years, adopted by different families, and Shun is beginning to wonder if Ikki forgot about him. Shun learns to play guitar and is amazing but is too shy to show anyone. Hyoga hears him playing and asks him to join his band, and the biggest rock contest of the year. Shun might now find Ikki, if he joins the world of Rock and Roll.


**So here we are again with another new story of Saint Seiya. I know, I should be updating my other chapters, but here I am again. This one was basically inspired by Guitar Hero. I started making a new Character and made it male. Then I hit the random button a few times and realized that he had green hair and it looked kind of like Shun. So I put him in pink and played some really fast songs. That's where the idea from this story came from. And I don't claim to know anything about guitars, though I do know about music.**

**It also was inspired by the story "Mob Boss!" by KaL KeY. I read the story and fell in love with it. As I remember putting it: it was a story that I read the summary to and went "What the heck is this? Ok, I have to read this…". I wanted to create my own version of a story sort of like that. So this is my first story that's actually set in the real world. I hope you enjoy because I've only written one Chapter and I've already fallen in love with it. BTW: I will post more of "Love Not Twice" next when I get the chance. Please bear with me because I know people like it. Here we go! **

Chapter One: Driving Passion

* * *

"_Please put that down!" Shun cried. "Ikki! It hurts my ears!" The young greenette had his hands pressed to his ears and was close to crying. His older brother, a young boy with blue hair, stopped strumming the electric guitar and looked at him with a frown._

"_I'll get it Shun." He promised. "I just need practice, and then I'll play this guitar and be the best in the world!" he smiled. "It's cool to play guitar."_

"_It hurts my ears!" Shun sniffled. "It just makes a bunch of noise."_

"_You're just jealous that you have no cool talents." Ikki said, sounding hurt. _

"_Ikki?" The owner of the Orphanage asked. All of the kids stopped playing with their toys to look up at her. "There's a family here to adopt you."_

"_But what about Mama?" Shun gasped, grabbing Ikki's arm. "She said she was going to come back for us!"_

"_Don't you get it Shun?" Ikki asked bitterly as he stood and pulled his arm away from his younger brother. "She's not coming back. She doesn't care." Then he left, carrying his guitar and small amp with him and leaving behind a very startled eight year old._

* * *

Shun paused. He had been staring at his guitar again. The sixteen year old boy had got it for his thirteenth birthday from his "older sister" who had adopted him. It was a pastel pink color, but he didn't mind. He had learned to play it, and was pretty good too. Shun sighed. He had just got home from school. Shaina wouldn't be back for a while. He put down his school bag and picked up the guitar, throwing the strap over his head and carrying his small amp into the garage. He turned the amp down just to be sure he didn't bother the neighbors. Then he pulled out a stool they kept in here just for him and sat down, beginning to tune the instrument. He thought of his brother, and a melody began to form in his mind. He grabbed his pick before it left him and closed his eyes, playing without a clue what he was really trying to play.

The tune started slow and mournful, and was, like Shun, remembering something that was now lost. It was a beautiful song, one that seemed to affect the world around it. It began to grow a little faster and more hopeful. He was thinking of the hope that had long deserted him that his brother would find him. Eight years had passed. Had his brother forgotten about him, like their mother had? The song grew sad again but also began to pick up tempo. Then he thought of Shaina. She had taken such good care of him. He felt guilty for feeling lonely. He began to play a happy tune again, and before he knew it, his fingers were flying. He was playing quickly, never missing a note. He was playing exactly what he meant to and never made a mistake. It sounded good. He urged his fingers to move faster, faster… Soon his tune had reached a maniac speed. He was beginning to sweat from it. Then he ended it, slamming down the whammy bar repeatedly to sustain the last note. He let it fade away and opened his eyes.

"Wow." Someone said. Shun jumped and looked towards the door. A blonde haired youth with blue eyes was standing there with his phone out. He quickly put it away when Shun jumped up and tried to shrink from view. "Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. I was just passing by and heard you and had to see who it was. I don't usually come this way, but I missed my bus and got lost. Wow, you're amazing!"

"Who are you?" Shun asked.

"I'm Hyoga. We go to the same school and sit next to each other in class. Remember?" the boy asked. Shun nodded. "You don't have very many friends do you? And you don't talk much. You shy or something?" he looked around and finally seemed to realize where he was. "Oh! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to just barge in! Look, I only took one video and I'm only going to show it to two people ok? Come out here Shun." Shun only looked at him. Hyoga came closer and crouched down and extended a hand, as if to coax out an animal. Shun blushed and looked away. He was a shy person, and this was too much. Hyoga laughed. "Come on, I won't bite."

Shun looked back at the boy. He really was attractive. He had muscle tone, hinting that he worked out. Shun on the other hand was a very small, an almost woman like young man. He could be called beautiful, but never handsome. That's one reason why he tried to avoid people. He felt very self-conscious around this boy. He looked away again.

"Why do you want the video?" Shun asked.

"To show my band." Hyoga said. "Our guitarist quit and we're looking for a new one. You could fit right into our style. I play bass."

"I can't be in a band!" Shun gasped.

"Why not?" Hyoga asked. "Every amazing guitar player needs an amazing band." Then he sighed and reached out. He unplugged the guitar from the amp and pulled it out of Shun's hands, setting it down gently. Shun noticed with a frown that the strap had broken when he had run to try and hide. Then Hyoga stood and looked at Shun. "Now are you going to come out or do I have to carry you out of there?"

"You wouldn't!" Shun gasped. Hyoga stepped forward and scooped the boy up into his arms, noticing immediately how light he was. The boy gave a startled yelp but froze. Hyoga was strong.

"Just did." Hyoga laughed. "Don't move. I don't want to drop you." He carried him over to the bench in the garage and sat down, swinging the boy to sit beside him and released him at last. Normally, Shun would have run to hide again, but this time, for some reason, he didn't. He looked at Hyoga.

"Are you flirting with me?" Shun asked.

"Depends, do you like it?" Hyoga asked in reply. Shun flushed with embarrassment and looked away.

"No." he said. Hyoga just laughed again.

"Our last guitarist quit during our biggest performance, you know, the rock contest held in town every year. People from all over the world come to participate. It's called the Parthenon, with four stages. It's televised and everything. But our last guitarist, Misty, didn't think we were good enough or something. He joined another band and we had to drop out. Shiryu, our drummer, lost his eyes in a car accident, but kept practicing until he could play the drums again without them. His boyfriend Seiya, our singer, kept encouraging him. Seiya wants to renter and show Misty up. I just can't let them down. But they've started to lose hope. Misty finds all the good guitarists before we do and gives them to other bands. And time's running out to enter. That's why we need you Shun!"

"I-I don't know…" Shun said. But his resistance was failing. He knew Seiya and Shiryu, and he had felt sad when Shiryu had lost his eyes and they had announced it at school.

"Where did you learn to play like that?" Hyoga asked.

"I taught myself." Shun said. Why was it so easy to talk to Hyoga? "My older brother Ikki thought it was cool and I guess I picked up on it. We were both adopted by different families eight years ago, but his 'parents' are rich. I wonder how he's doing a lot. We haven't spoken in eight years."

"Where are your real parents?" Hyoga asked. He mentally face-palmed himself. Why would he ask that?

"I don't know." Shun said. "Our mother left us at the Orphanage and promised to come back…but she never did." He was close to tears now. Hyoga didn't think he could bear to see him crying. He was just too cute for that. He hugged the boy before he could stop himself.

"Hey, I'm sorry. Don't cry." Hyoga said.

"It's ok." Shun said. "It's not like I'm lonely. Shaina has been like an older sister to me." Hyoga looked up at him. He was smiling gently now. It was beautiful. Suddenly he blushed when he realized he was staring at the boy's light skin.

"Well, I uh…" Hyoga said. "I need to go. Just think about it ok? I'll see you at school tomorrow. Have your answer then." He stood and started to run out, pausing at the door. "What was the name of that song?"

"Uh," Shun said. "It has none. I just made it up then." Hyoga was even more impressed. He nodded and ran out the door, closing it behind him. Shun sat there a moment, stunned, and then walked over and collected his guitar and amp. Then he went in the house and sat them down.

He grabbed his school bag and ran upstairs into his bed room. He closed the door quickly and then flopped down back first onto his bed, staring at the ceiling. This was all so sudden. He didn't know if he could handle being on stage. He was just so shy. But Hyoga seemed like a nice guy…he shook his head. What was he thinking? He needed to worry about himself. Then he jumped and sat up as a knock came from the door.

"Shun?" a woman asked. "Can I come in?"

"Yeah." Shun replied. Shaina stepped in. She was a beautiful young woman that really looked like she could be Shun's sister. She had blue eyes like him and short green hair. She was wearing her training suit and a towel around her neck.

"Hey kiddo." She said. "Feeling alright?"

"Yeah." Shun said. "How was training?"

"Fine." She said, sitting down by him on the bed and whipping sweat from her brow with the towel. "The students are getting good. They'll want to challenge you soon."

"Yeah." Shun said. Shaina noticed he was acting strange.

"What's wrong kiddo?" She asked. "Are you sure you're feeling ok? Why are you so down?"

"I'm fine." Shun said. "I'm just a little confused."

"About what?" Shaina asked. Shun looked down and was silent for a few moments.

"Well." He said. "A boy heard me play and asked me to join his band. I mean, I know the kid, and we go to school together, but I just don't know if I could. I only started playing because Ikki thought it was cool, but they want to enter some televised contest."

"That's great." She said. "I think you should do it."

"Really?" Shun asked, surprised.

"Yeah." Shaina said. "It's time you made some friends. And you're really good at playing. The whole world should know it. Maybe you won't be so shy after that. And, if the contest is televised, then Ikki might see you. Don't you want him to find you? It's a great chance to try and get noticed by him." She took his hands in hers. "My passion is teaching Tai Kwon Do, right? I taught you everything I could, and you always beat me now, but you don't love it like I do. That's why I bought you that guitar. You love playing it. You're meant to play it. And now you have the chance to go out there a do what you love."

"But I'm so shy." Shun said. "I hate doing things in front of people."

"Then face your fear." Shaina said. "We all have to. It doesn't matter if you mess up. It doesn't matter if they laugh. Just stand back up again. If you're doing what you love then nothing else matters. But remember: Miracles don't happen on their own." She hugged him and ruffled his hair. "It's your choice kiddo. But I'd do it. You need a little adventure in your life. Just do what you think is right, and I'll be right there with you to cheer you on."

Shaina release him and left to go shower off before she started making dinner. Shun sat there a moment, and then laid back down to stare at the ceiling again. What did he think was right?

**So that's the end of Chapter one. It's kind of short and everything, but I love the story concept so far and I hope you will too. I can't wait to write it and post it here!**


End file.
